


Eyes Closed (he looks just like you)

by NinjinLee



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Boy x boy, Cheating, Collars, Eunwoo doesn't deserve this, Gay, Homosexuality, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Markyong, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Mark, Taeyong doesnt deserve this, excuuze me, fluff if you squint, i dont know what im doing, this is my first fanfiction, will add more tags as the fanfiction progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjinLee/pseuds/NinjinLee
Summary: "Now, if I keep my eyes closed, he looks just like you.But he'll never stay, they never do.Now, if I keep my eyes closed, he feels just like you.But you've been replaced.I'm face to face with someone new."- Eyes Closed by Halsey from Hopeless Fountain KingdomEyes Closed. YouTube, 04 May 2017. Web. 08 June 2017. .





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eyes Closed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297744) by Halsey. 



> Look, this is my first time writing fan fiction, so cut me some slack (?). In this, Mark is 20 and Taeyong is 24. In my country, the age difference of 4 is good so yeahhh. Here, they are not attending the same college. Taeyong already graduated, he is currently painting but loves photography. Mark is still in college. No, he is not in a frat (Im not THAT cliche)

         

          He didn’t know what made him fall for him. It could have been a few month ago, when they almost shared a kiss, it could have been when they were sitting on a bench on a chilly winter morning, talking about absurd things with no context, it could have been when they first met eyes after five years. He could have fallen in love with Taeyong ever since they were only twelve, when they knew no darkness or grief and the bitter truth of the world, that it is not as beautiful as it looks because everything beautiful has to meet its end.

          To Mark, Taeyong meant the world to him, he was his everything. ~~But he still craved further than his love, his everything.~~ He was so pretty and fragile, he appeared as if when the wind blew too harsh, he’ll shatter and break. His legs, on the other hand, went on for miles and further more. A smooth expanse of skin can be glimpsed as one of the shoulders from the white knitted – sweaters, he wears during one of those especially cold days, slips down his delicate and bony shoulder. Moving up, his face was full of soft cheeks and brown doe eyes that made him appear so innocent and pure. ~~It made Mark want to ruin it.~~

 


	2. The Nightclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sees something or rather someone at an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know it's been ten days, I'm sorry, kids. I just wroted this in 2 hours. I checked the stuff but I may have overlooked a few things so I'm sorry if I did. Anyways, read the story. 
> 
> Words: 1,321  
> Characters: 6,859

The door creaked open as cold eyes danced across the room. Piles of broken bottles clattered across the floor as Donhyuck trudged inside. Mark rolled his eyes and told him to leave.

"I see you in class. You really need to get your shit together, man," Donhyuck snickered.

"Fuck off."

Donhyuck just rolled his eyes and moved to sit next to the reeking mess of a boy on the couch. His nose scrunched at the sudden smell. "Ew, what in Tartarus? Wow, I thought you were fucked but I didn't know you were this fucked," disgust was smeared on the intruder's voice as he insulted Mark.

At this point, Mark had gave up on fighting the young adult to leave his dorm room. His hand was rudely tugged at as he tried to take another gulp of his beer. This resulted in some of the beer spilling on his grey shirt. He groaned, it was definitely going to stain. Even so, he didn't put up a fight to drink the beer. The whole "Wasted" façade was just an image he secretly wanted but will never admit to. Besides, the beer was from two nights ago and had become warm (NOT a good taste for beer, if you're wondering) for he was too lazy to put the queer shaped brown glass into the fridge, blame the beers drank before this one.

"If this is about Taeyong, then you fucked up big time but you really shouldn't do this. This will only hurt him, you know," the last sentence was a statement, not an inquiry.

"Please, he's too busy sucking on some douchebag's face to care about me," Mark scoffed.

"Mark, don't even get me started on that. You were the one who ended things... ruining such a beautiful relationship like that."

"First of all, this is none of your business. Second of all, we were barely in a relationship. Third of all, well, um... uh, fuck off."

The younger one chuckled at the other's moment of fluster. "Well, just so you know, the ball is in your court. Pick it up and play it right," with that, the redhead left the foul smelling room.

Mark sat up on the creaking couch and rubbed his face with two of his pale palms. A tear can be seen tumbling down his hallow and dull cheek. If one asked, he would've said something got in his eyes but if that one was Taeyong, he would've stumbled on his knees and begged for forgiveness. Too bad he wasn't a man enough to get his ass up and fess up to his own mistake - mistakes in the future, but that is for later in the story, now we will focus on this part of the story.

He called couple friends, more like people that go to parties and drink with him and don't really seem to have anything else to do like work or study and decided to go to a nearby gay club. He threw a black t-shirt and matching black jeans with two identical cuts just above the knees on his, thank god, clean and made bed. He entered the shower with a little hint of excitement and throughly washed himself. He quickly blow dried his hair while he still tried to be gentle because the dryer was almost falling apart. He didn't bother to do anything else with his hair as he hurried out of his room, down the stairs and into the lonely street with dim lights.

He had a little skip in his steps as he marched towards the club. He didn't go out in ages and it was about time he did. Mark wasn't looking for a good lay, he just wanted a good night to forget all about the elephant in the room but if he did get the chance, he might as well give it a go.

At the gate of the club, he saw his little group of friends and greeted them with their special handshake and a little, "Hey." The moment he stepped into the sleazy but crowded club, he was hit with the moisture from the sweat the people made from all the grinding and general body heat. He made a funny expression at that. There were many wonderful things about nightclubs but that had to be one of the most appalling sides. At least he didn't stumble onto someone's vomit, which had happened to him more times than he'd like to admit.

The crowd was dancing to some trendy song that Mark hadn't really caught up to yet. He wasn't the type to search for the recent hits even during his normal days that weren't spent wallowing himself in self-pity and guilt, guilt that tried to climb up his chest and out his mouth, leaving his insides bloody and shredded. He went up to the bar and sat down on one of the high stools with rolling wheels. The white leather on the bar stools was worn out but still freshly washed, which he thanked the gods for his luck, it was hard to come across clean chairs in clubs around this area.

He ordered the first drink he saw on the menu, not paying attention. The bartender had brown locks and was wearing a black suit vest with matching black skinny tie and a white collared shirt. Mark couldn't see below the man's hips, for all he knew, the man could be wearing nothing underneath the take. After a short while, the brunette handed him a glass filled with yellow foamy drink. No doubt, it will be a notch or two stronger than what he was used to but he still chose to drink the funny substance. He drank it one go and got up to dance the night away along with the thoughts of a certain man with fluffs of pink strands on his head.

After a good thirty minutes of dancing in the club and successfully managing to avoid most of the horny men and women, which surprised Mark, he found a seat. Usually, it was hard to avoid them and it was one in a billion chance at not coming across some persistent slut thirsty for attention. Panting a bit, he walked over to one of the wing chairs with a nice green pattern and brown edges. He jumped/sat onto the chair and caught his breath. On his way, he had stopped by the bar again and got a glass of water from the annoyed brunette, god knows what got up his ass that night.

A face with bright brown eyes and a pair of cute dimples approached Mark. The man, Yoonoh was one of Mark's friends that he called to the club. He smiled at Mark and asked him if he has got his eyes on any lucky boy here. He shook his head, "Nah, have you?," Mark asked, knowing full well that the other probably did. As smart as the man was, he was horny. Yoonoh not taking someone home is a rare sight that will elicit exaggerated gasps from his friends. On one of those special days, he will laugh and just say hey. He was easy going and easy tempered. It was hard to get Yoonoh mad, Mark really badly wanted to see him mad once and did something he regretted immediately after because a mad Yoonoh was NOT a pretty sight.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom," Mark puffed out.

"Poor Markie, doesn't know whether he needs to go peepee or not," the brunette said with mock sympathy and baby voice.

Mark rolled his eyes, he seems to be doing that a lot lately and got up from the green cushion with a grunt. He looked up, only for his eyes to be met with a sight he wished he didn't see. No, it can't be.

"Taeyong," he whispered under his breath.


	3. Cattish Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sees two things on Taeyong, a little red mark and an arm.

“Taeyong.”

 

            The words slid out of Mark’s dry ad cracked lips as he saw the other man amongst the crowd of sweaty bodies in the dimly lit club. Mark could barely see the older because the crowd was always swarming and shifting from place to place, person to person. But, he knew it was Taeyong for the fluff of pink hair was inevitable in the dark place. Mark will know Taeyong if he’s in the crowd, any place, anytime. Blind Mark, pierce holes through his two eyes and bind him to a thorn chair with chains amongst many other dreadful things, still, Mark will know. He can’t explain the queer connection he has with his former lover. It’s like a 7th sense, it comes so naturally but for others, bystanders, it is unnatural as shit can get.

 

            Mark pushed and swam through many hormonal, unthinking bodies that felt like an endless vast of water, to get through his way to the other man. For Mark, everything was in slow motion and his vision was crystal. Somehow, without much explanation to be offered, he could see a fallen eyelash on the smaller man’s flushed cheek. Taeyong had a black tank top that had some strange wavy lines on the middle of the fabric, black converse, and skinny black jeans that as Mark clearly remembers like it was, no, not yesterday, but today, making his ass look like some Greek sculpture in a museum or maybe even, hell, Elysium. He saw two other things that left him speechless but that comes a tad bit later in the chapter. Upon noticing Mark, he darted his eyes elsewhere and immediately fled into the night, crossing not as much crowd as Mark had to. Feeling lost, Mark just stood there. He didn’t what to do, he didn’t know what he was supposed to think in a situation as painful as this.

 

             His mind went blank for about a dozen seconds before he left in a similar fashion as another did just now. However, unlike the man in black, he didn’t call for a taxi the moment his feet hit the stone sidewalk. Instead, he took a moment or two to breathe air that wasn’t mixed with other people’s breath and sweat. He put on a big smile, stretching his lips almost up to his ears and had a little spring in his steps. It looked unnatural, it was unnatural. He kept it up until he reached his dorm.

 

             He pulled at the yellow knob, opening the door, he didn’t lock it when he left the place, earlier. He should’ve because now he’s all alone in the dorm. There’s no more random noises, often scrubbing noises, because, “It just didn’t look as clean.” There’s no more crackling sounds coming from the other side of the table during dinner or other meal times. There’s no more boxes of Fruit Snacks in one of the bottom cabinets. There’s no more smell of strawberry and no more gingery smell from medical oils for joints. There’s no more essential materials to make food in the fridge anymore because Mark doesn’t know how to cook. There’s no more piercing eyes and adorable smiles littering all over the dorm. But most important of all, there’s no more Taeyong.

 

             The moment he closed the door, his back slid against the door, his butt hit the floor and he sat still on the floor. His hands moved up to his hair and he grabbed at it, pulling as he cried pitiful sobs. Tears slid out of his eyes like waterfalls. He pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, now he was full on bawling. He opened his mouth to breathe, his nose was clogged. Even with his mouth opened, he couldn’t. Trying to breathe while sobbing like how hard Mark was, is hard. He opened his mouth again like a fish out of water. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, almost punching the lights on. He grabbed the tissue box and took a bundle of tissue. He blew his nose and threw away the used tissue. He did this over and over until he could breathe fine. He splashed his face with some cold water from the sink and didn’t bother to dry himself. He left the bathroom, turning the lights off and leaving the door open, the lock was broken on that dismaying day. He went to his bedroom, sat on his bed, and stripped off everything. He hated sleeping with clothes in bed. He went under the blue blankets and closed his eyes, making a futile attempt at sleep. He may have not slept that night so there was no drool on the pillow but there was other salty stains on the pillow, tear stains.

 

             The flaming sun glared at the brunette’s face the next hopeless day in the hopeless morning. Mark sighed, he had classes he was unwilling to attend and faces he was unwilling to meet. He put on a random outfit, grabbed his backpack and MacBook, and then showed himself out the door. He walked down the stairs to his class calmly, he would still have twenty minutes when he arrived there. He didn’t bother to actually pay attention to his surroundings on the way to his class. Still, nothing cliché like running into the self-certified “King” of the school, got bullied, secretly loved the other, and then the bully fell in love because there was a project they had to work on together, happened. **(Author: I am not about that life, boo. I MEAN WHO DAFUQ FALLS IN LOVE WITH THEIR TORTURER?!! THAT’S JUST MESSED UP.)** He safely got to his class, devoid of anything really bad happening. His classes drifted by, Mark didn’t really pay attention. He wanted to, but a certain male in black clothes from the night before kept intruding his thoughts. Especially, the little red mark on his neck and the man next to him, having wrapped an arm around his thin waist bothered him and his thoughts so much. Thoughts like, “Was it a fucking hickey?” “Did it mean something?” “Did he move on from me this fast? Or was it just a one night stand?” “Who dared to mark Taeyong like that?” “Why did Taeyong let him? When did he do it? And who was that man with his arms around MY Taeyong- Oh, he’s not mine anymore. I don’t deserve to be questioning his love life, at least not after that happened,” crossed his mind a lot and even if he called himself undeserving of questioning Taeyong’s love life, his mind still wouldn’t rest and begged on its knees, if it had knees, for explanations and a further look in the hickey, the man and the story behind each. He wanted to beat the cat looking man to a pulp and whoever that was the cause of the red mark on Taeyong’s neck, all the more easier if the same man is responsible. Yet, oh so much more than that, he wanted to hear it from Taeyong himself but that would be extremely hard to accomplish, if not impossible. Even if he did talk to him, the petite man will probably ask him why in the whole world would _he_  want to know and Mark did NOT want to deal with _that_  question.

 

              As Mark was walking down the stairs at the front gate of the school, he spotted the man that was intimately close with Taeyong the day before. He immediately ran down to the man and grabbed him by the right shoulder. Startled, the cattish looking man whipped around to face Mark. His features relaxed after knowing who it was, he even looked a little amused.

“And I suppose you’re _that_ Mark?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was only 219 words, sorry. I will do my best to upload at least 1,000 - 3,000 words every chapter in the future. This was written in 20 minutes, do not judge. However, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
